


A Lover's Curse- An Elijah Mikaelson fanfiction.

by lawnchaircrisis



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnchaircrisis/pseuds/lawnchaircrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah/OC. Just read the damn story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Curse- An Elijah Mikaelson fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> elijah mikaelson x oc

Aleks held her suitcase in one hand and guitar in the other. This was it. Whitmore college, her new "home." Aleks had moved around for quite sometime. She lived with her brother until the accident. They still talk, but not as much as they used to. So, here she is, starting her new life as a sophomore in college.

Her room number was 205, but she had no idea where the hell it was. After continuously searching through the hallways, she finally came across her dorm room. She was told she would be having a roommate, so she decided to knock instead of barge in. 

A girl answered the door. She was about 5'8", tan, with curly brown hair that came down to just below her shoulders. 

"Hi, I'm Aleks. I believe I'm your new roommate," Aleks introduced herself, putting her hand out to shake. 

The girl shook her hand and said, "Hey. I'm Elena. Come in. My friend Caroline is staying for a couple days, but don't worry, there's three beds." 

"Cool, Do you mind if I shower real quick? I've been on the road for hours and I feel gross." Aleks asked with a nervous laugh. She noticed something was off about Elena, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

"Yeah, sure. The bathroom is over there. Towels are inside the closet next to the sink." She stated, pointing to the bathroom. 

"Thanks." Aleks came in and sat her suitcase and guitar down on the bed and went into the bathroom. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something strange about Elena. She began to undress, and glanced at her nude self in the mirror. Her electric green hair came down to her ribs. She was pale, like unnaturally pale. Her grey eyes were pretty dull in her opinion. Like seriously, who the fuck has grey eyes? 

She hopped in the shower, and let the burning water scorch her skin. Relaxing her muscles, she let herself drift into thought. Hopefully this year would be a good one.


End file.
